SOS Perdidos no mar
by Karolyn Harumi
Summary: Por um estranho motivo todos os passageiros do cruzeiro Konoha ficaram parados nos mar. Tentando sobreviver a este "pequeno" desastre todos terão que se submeter a essa louca aventura oceânica. FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Chapter 1

Cruzeiro marítimo Konoha.

Bem vindo ao maravilhoso cruzeiro de luxo Konoha. Aqui você será muito bem atendido com as melhores instalações para você. Temos uma área de lojas, piscinas, cinemas, restaurantes, salas de jogos, quadras esportivas, bares, baladas e discotecas, salão de festas, auditório, saunas, SPA e muitas outras coisas que você possa usufruir e se divertir com toda família.

Aqui você tem toda segurança e conforto que quiserem e o principal: NUNCA ACONTECEM DESASTRES.

- Como assim estamos perdidos!

* * *

><p><strong>Oi gente, essa é minha primeira fic de fichas e espero que gostem. Não teremos Hentai, yaoi, yuri e coisas do tipo por um problema: Eu não tenho ideia de como escrever . (talvez uma amiga me ajude a escrever yaoi, yuri) <strong>

**Como você devem ter reparado a história se passa em um cruzeiro, que por algum motivo acaba parado no meio do mar e todos presentes tem que tentar sobreviver a este desastre.**

**Vocês poderão inventar personagens deis de ricos, pobres, malucos, emos, góticos e etc. Todos os tipos de personalidade. Também poderemos ter todos os tipos de idade.**

**A dona do cruzeiro será a Tsunade. Seus sócios serão: Hiashi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiha e Minato Uzumaki. Ambos estão em família de férias.**

**Aqui estão os pares que poderemos ter na história:**

**Masculinos: Naruto (17 anos), Sasuke (17 anos), Neji (17 anos), Itachi (20 anos), Gaara (17 anos), Sasori (20 anos), Shikamaru (17 anos), Kiba (17 anos), Lee (17 anos), Shino (17 anos), Sai (17 anos), Deidara (20 anos), Hidan, Kakuzo, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Pain (20 anos), Kakuzu, Kisame, Chouji (17 anos), Kankuro (20 anos), Juugo (17 anos), Suigetsu (17 anos), Ebisu, Yamato, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Konohamaru (15 anos), Obito (adulto), Kimimaru, Tobi (Madara), Yamato, Iruka.**

**Femininos: Sakura (16 anos), Ino (16 anos), Hinata (16 anos), Tenten (16 anos), Temari (17 anos), Anko, Kurenai, Konan (18 anos), Hanabi (15 anos), Tayuya (16 anos), Kin (16 anos), Shizune, Karin (16 anos), Rin (adulta).**

**(se tiver mais algum personagem que esqueci, por favor, me falar antes de colocar para ver se poderá ser colocado.)**

**Dona: Tsunade e Jiraya**

**Sócios: Hiashi: Filhas – Hinata e Hanabi, Sobrinho – Neji**

**Fugaku: Filhos – Sasuke e Itachi, Esposa – Mikoto**

**Minato:Filhos – Naruto e Katsumi(personagem que eu inventei), Esposa – Kushina**

**Capitão: Kakashi**

**Amigos importantes convidados: Familia Sabaku – Gaara, Temari, Kankuro e Chiyo**

**Ganhadores do concurso: Rukasu Moraiko (preciso de mais 5 ganhadores)**

**FICHA:**

Nome e Sobrenome:

Idade: (Criança/Pré Adolescente: mínimo 12, Adolescente: de 16 a 21, Adulto: 26 pra cima)

Nacionalidade: (aonde mora, da onde veio?)

Família/Parentes: (de preferência com quem veio)

Aparência:

Personalidade: (não se esqueça que ninguém é perfeito)

História: (por favor, não exagerem nas histórias, nada muito trágico, ok?)

Hobbies/Costumes/Manias/Saúde:

Gosta:

Não gosta:

Roupas/Estilo:

Por que/Como ele(a) está no cruzeiro?:

Trabalho: (se não tiver coloca desempregado, ou estudante)

Par: (3 no máximo)

Como se conheceram?:

Ideias para cena romântica:

Como eles se tratam?:

Outros: (coisas que não citei a cima como: Apelido, comida favorita, cor favorita, outras "coisas" favoritas, medos, sonhos, se está solteiro, coisas importantes para o personagem)

Posso mudar algo se necessário?:

Alguma indicação para facilitar minha vida?: (música, alguém famoso que se parece com o personagem, qualquer coisa que ajude. Se não tiver coloque "nenhum".)

Dúvidas? Sugestões?:

**Duas fichas modelos minhas:**

**Nome e Sobrenome: Katsumi Uzumaki**

**Idade: 16 anos**

**Nacionalidade: Tóquio, Japão.**

**Familia/Parentes: Mãe: Kushina, Pai: Minato, Irmão: Naruto.**

**Aparência: Ela tem cabelos ruivos avermelhados idênticos ao da mãe, eles são compridos e lisos, com uma franja repicada comprida. Seus olhos são de um azul intenso iguais a de seu pai, seus cílios são compridos e pretos. Seus lábios são finos, e sua pele é levemente bronzeada. Seu nariz é pequeno e levemente arrebitado. Peitos e coxas grossas, cintura fina, Bumbum empinado.**

**Personalidade: Katsumi é uma garota agitada e escandalosa. Ela é uma garota decidida, faz o que quer, e sempre quer demonstrar sua opinião sobre as coisas. Ela fala bastante, mas é mais calma que seu irmão. Sabe se portar com educação e gentileza quando necessário, e sempre ajuda seus amigos no que precisarem, por ter um coração de ouro. Às vezes ela chega a ser irritante e fala o que pensa. Não gosta de demonstrar fraqueza na frente dos outros e não desiste nunca do que começa. **

**História: Ela é filha de um grande empresário que é sócio do cruzeiro. Ela é melhor amiga das garotas Ino e Sakura deis que se conhece por gente por estudarem na mesma escola. Ela e Naruto são muito amigos e parecidos. Ela sabe que sempre pode contar com seu irmão apesar das brigas (que são muitas), eles têm os mesmos amigos e são inseparáveis por serem um pouco parecidos. Seus pais são muito atenciosos e amorosos e às vezes ela acha que sua mãe parece mais sua irmã. Ela admira muito sua família e os ama muito.**

**Hobbies/Costumes/Manias/Saúde: Seu maior hobbie é tocar violão e guitarra. Ela adora música e tem uma voz muito bonita, mas nunca mostrou suas habilidades musicais para ninguém. Ela adora tecnologias, está sempre no computador ou no celular conversando com os amigos. Gosta muito de dançar por fazer Jazz. Ela costuma imaginar coisas por isso as vezes fica meio distante olhando para o nada, pensando. Sua mania se resume a mexer o cabelo, elas sempre quer deixar seu cabelo perfeito. Sua saúde é boa e nunca teve nenhum problema.**

**Gosta: De sair com os amigos, ir a festas, se enturmar, fazer farra, se divertir. Curtir a vida. De dançar, jogar vôlei, futebol e natação. Adora sentir o ar livre e navegar. Ama filmes.**

**Não gosta: Que falem mal de seus amigos. Odeia quando falem mal do seu cabelo, por ser diferente. Ela não atura ver pessoas sofrendo. **

**Roupa/Estilo: Costuma usar saias xadrez e shorts com um cinto. Usa meias altas, normalmente com uma bota. Seu estilo é meio rockeiro, por adorar preto. Usa muito coletes e sobreposições. Adora blusas largas e vestidos. Ama o bom e velho All Star, e não costuma usar muito salto nem sandálias. Usa de jeans a calça moletom e não se preocupa muito com o que está na moda. Gosta de boinas e chapéus, adora usar luva de dedos. **

**Porque/Como ele(a) está no cruzeiro?: Seu pai é sócio do cruzeiro e decidiu passar as férias nele, pois seus amigos e sócios também estariam lá.**

**Trabalho: Estudante**

**Par: Rukasu Moraiko**

**Como eles se conheceram?: Katsumi o conheceu quando andava distraída pelo navio e acabou trombando com ele. Rukasu segurava uma bebida e ele acabou derrubando nela e os dois começaram a brigar.**

**Ideias para cena romântica: Os dois acabam ficando trancados em uma sala. Acabam conversando e descobrem que tem muitas coisas em comum. Eles têm que unir forças para conseguir sair do local, e isso os deixa bem próximos.**

**Como eles se tratam?: Katsumi vive brigando com ele deis que se conheceram e um simplesmente não vai com a cara do outro. Apesar que os dois se gostam, mas nenhum dos dois quer admitir para o outro e nem para si mesmo, e acabam demorando para descobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Assim que se resolvem acabam virando amigos, mas logo percebem que tem um sentimento maior entre eles.**

**Outros: Seu apelido é Kat. Sua comida favorita é torta de morango. Sua cor favorita é vermelho. Seu instrumento favorito é violão. Ela tem medo de ficar sozinha, principalmente no escuro. Ela ainda não tem um sonho definido, mas ela queria seguir carreira na música. Ela está solteira. Quando ela está sobre pressão ela entra em pânico.**

**Posso mudar algo se necessário?: Sim, já que eu que irei escrever...**

**Alguma indicação para facilitar minha vida?: música para o casal: I'll Be There For You – The Rebrandts. Ela é uma mistura da Kushina e do Minato, então é só olhar pra eles que dá para imaginar.**

**Duvidas? Sugestões?: Nenhuma.**

**Nome e Sobrenome: Rukasu Moraiko**

**Idade: 17 anos**

**Nacionalidade: Tóquio, Japão.**

**Familia/Parentes: Ele veio sozinho. Ele tem uma mãe: Daniko.**

**Aparência: Ele tem cabelos castanhos, seu cabelo é liso e ele tem uma pequena franja repicada para o lado. Seus olhos são igualmente castanhos. Ele é forte, tem ombros largos e braços fortes. Seu abdômen é bem definido, ele é o tipo de garoto que as garotas não deixam de notar.**

**Personalidade: Ele é um garoto teimoso. Dedicado, inteligente, ele sempre quer estar na frente e é muito competitivo. É um pouco arrogante, mas é um ótimo amigo. Ele é um dos poucos garotos cavalheiros que existem, mas oculta esse seu lado romântico. Se ele promete ele cumpre. Ele não do tipo pegador, ele fica com somente uma garota, com ele tem que ser sério. Ele não é metido nem nada, ele bem simples na verdade porque nunca teve muito dinheiro.**

**História: Ele nunca foi muito rico. Vive com sua mãe deis que seu pai morreu quando era bem pequeno por uma doença. Ele não gosta de falar sobre essas coisas, ele sempre está sorrindo. Ele ajuda sua mãe no restaurante que ambos tem, sua rotina é a mesma: escola e trabalho, nunca tendo um tempo para si mesmo. Ajuda muito a sua mãe, em tudo que ela precisa, eles são muito unidos.**

**Hobbies/Costumes/Manias/Saúde: Um dos seus hobbies é cozinha, ele adora. Ama ajudar sua mãe no restaurante apesar de ser cansativo. Outros hobbies são ler e ouvir música. Costuma bagunçar o próprio cabelo quando está irritado ou frustrado com algo ou alguém. Sua saúde é boa e nunca teve nenhum problema.**

**Gosta: Ouvir músicas, ele nunca tira o fone de ouvido. Adora ir para festas, falar com seus amigos e curtir. Sempre está lendo e gosta de todo tipo de história. Adora computador e vídeo games, mas ele nunca pode usar, pois não tem tempo nem dinheiro para isso.**

**Não gosta: De perder, de que falem mal de sua mãe, de que falem ou controlem sua vida, de ficar em ultimo, de ser desvalorizado.**

**Roupa/Estilo: Seu estilo é mais despojado. Ele costuma usar sempre o que tem vontade e o que deixa confortável. Só usa roupas sociais quando necessário. Ele costuma usar muito o seu casaco verde água e azul escuro com gorro. Prefere usar chinelos e tênis.**

**Porque/Como ele(a) está no cruzeiro?: Ele andava na rua quando viu uma revista caída no chão. Nele havia um concurso para ganhar uma viagem de cruzeiro. Ele participou e acabou sendo um dos 6 escolhidos.**

**Trabalho: Ele ajuda a sua mãe no restaurante e estuda.**

**Par: Katsumi Uzumaki**

**Como eles se conheceram?: Ele estava andando pelo cruzeiro com uma bebida gelada em mão quando trombou na garota derrubando todo o liquido nela. Furiosos começam a brigar um com o outro.**

**Ideias para cena romântica: Eles acabam sendo presos em uma sala. Por isso eles tem que se juntar para conseguir sair dali e acabam virando amigos, ou mais que isso. Acabam se conhecendo e saindo daquele lugar.**

**Como eles se tratam?: Ele acha a garota muito metida e fresca. Eles acabam brigando assim que se conheceram, mesmo ele sabendo que nutre uma certa "atração" por ela. Depois que se conhecem descobrem muitas coisas em comum e viram amigos. Ela no inicio acha que ele é um idiota, estúpido e arrogante. Mas depois acaba se apaixonando por ele e vice versa.**

**Outros: Sua comida favorita é o bom e velho hambúrguer. Sua cor favorita é azul. Ele tem o sonho de ser um grande Chef de cozinha e ter seu próprio restaurante. Ele tem medo das pessoas não gostarem dele pelo jeito que ele é, e que ele não consiga ajudar sua mãe. Ele está solteiro a um bom tempo, por não ter tempo para relacionamentos. Ele faz de tudo para ser o filho perfeito que toda mãe gostaria de ter.**

**Posso mudar algo se necessário?: Sim, já que eu que irei escrever...**

**Alguma indicação para facilitar minha vida?: Ele lembra o garoto que faz o filme "Percy Jackson e o ladrão de raios" (O Percy) Só muda a cor dos olhos. It's my life – Bon Jovi.**

**Duvidas? Sugestões?: Nenhuma**

* * *

><p>Bem espero que tenham gostado da ideia e que deixem fichas. Eu vou querer pelo menos 26 fichas. Qualquer coisa podem mandar PM que responderei. Gosto da ideia de fazer uma fic de fichas, por isso decidi fazer. Espero que me ajudem, eu estarei esperando as fichas. Obrigada e Beijos espero vocês no próximo capitulo ou no primeiro. Falarei as fichas escolhidas por PM. Feliz 2012 para vocês e que tenham um ótimo ano!<p>

Karolyn Harumi (Carol)


	2. AVISOS e Pares dos OCs

**Yo people!**

**Tenho alguns avisos para dar:**

**1°: Preciso de mais fichas masculinas**

**2°: Quem quiser fazer uma ficha de Yaoi ou Yuri pode escrever, mas não será eu que irá escrever será a minha amiga AkatzeLove, então qualquer dúvida, mandem PMs pra ela ou reviews pra fic.**

**3°: Eu posso até fazer a introdução mas como eu disse no inicio eu irei precisar de muito mais fichas. Os pares ainda disponiveis são:**

**Sasuke*, Naruto*, Gaara*, Sasori*, Hidan*, Neji*, Shino, Sai, Lee, Deidara*, Kakuzu, Pain*, Chouji, Kankuro, Konohomaru*, Obito(adulto)*, Sakura*, Ino*, Hinata*, Tenten*, Hanabi*, Konan*, Anko, Rin(Adulta)*, Kin*, Temari*, Karin, Kurenai e Tayuya. **

**Pelo menos preciso que eles tenham par se não, não poderei começar a fic. Sim eu sei que são muitas, mas se pelo menos os que estão marcados com o asterisco (*) tiverem eu poderei começar fic.**

**4°: Assim que eu tiver as fichas necessárias eu irei começar a fic e planejo postar pelo menos uma vez por mês. Já estou quase finalizando o primeiro capitulo, que será uma introdução para apresentar os personagens abaixo que já tenho, para vocês saberem que não pretendo abandonar a fic tão cedo. Mas como eu falei antes, preciso de mais fichas e da colaboração de vocês.**

**5°: QUALQUER COISA QUE PRECISAREM, ALGUMA DÚVIDA, SUGESTÃO, CRITICA PODEM FALAR COMIGO OU MINHA AMIGA AkatzeLove POR PM OU SIMPLESMENTE DEIXEM UMA REVIEW.**

** Aqui vai os OCs que vocês deixaram e seus respectivos pares. **

* * *

><p>Personagem: Edgar de Las Nieves<p>

Autora: Bibi entre as Bis

Par: Eu ainda estou em dúvida por causa da falta de personagens masculinos na história.

**Gostei muito do seu personagem, mas infelizmente ainda não consegui decidir com quem ele ficaria melhor, por mim é com qualquer uma, mas preciso de mais personagens homens pra decidir isso. Gostei da ideia de ele ser mudo por que eu nunca escrevi sobre um personagem assim. Ele é muito interessante e já inventei algumas coisas pra ele.**

Personagem: Rachel Smith

Autora: Bella Melanie Duncan

Par: Kiba

**Adorei ela, imagino que ela seja meio doida, animada, extrovertida e etc. E que ela se daria muito bem com o Kiba por serem parecidos. Eu gostaria das suas ideias para cenas romanticas, pq quero ter uma leve noção do que você deseja apesar de eu já ter inventados algumas coisa muito boas. Já comecei a escrever o primeiro capitulo e eu adorei como ficou a cena dela, espero que você também goste. Qualquer coisa fale comigo por PM ou reviews.**

Personagem: Saeko Mizushiro

Autora: Otawa Nekozawa

Par: Shikamaru

**Uma das melhores fichas que me mandaram. Eu encarei ela como um desafio, por ser um dos personagens com personalidade mais diferente que já escrevi. Amei a ideia, gostei muito e já estou inventando algumas cenas bem divertidas com a sua personagem. Gostaria de falar com você, porque eu tive uma ideia para cena romântica, mas iria ser na piscina. Achei que ela seria perfeita pro Shikamaru, e seria engraçado ver o desenrolar do casal. Qualquer coisa conversaremos por review ou PM.**

Personagem: Emma Kohornnen

Autora: Gabummon

Par: Itachi

**Amei ela tem uma personalidade realmente complexa, mas eu dou conta. Gostei muito mesmo dela, e depois de dar uma analisada na ficha, pensei, ela vai ficar muito legal com o Itachi. Eles vão dar uma boa história, já que são bastante diferentes, mas percebi que algumas coisas na historia dela você colocou especialmente para ele, como o fato de ela tentar superar o irmão. Qualquer coisa, qualquer nova ideia, me mande um review ou um PM, ok?**

Personagem: Keiko Yamamoto

Autora: Gabummon

Par: Kakashi

**Com certeza uma das melhores e que mais gostei. Adorei a ideia dela ser tímida e meio esquecidinha porque daria cenas muito engraçadas. Confesso que fiquei meio em dúvida em com quem colocar ela, mas depois de analisar bem a ficha, percebi que ela seria perfeita pro Kakashi. Vai ser uma história engraçada, não existe problema de idade em nenhuma das fichas, porque eu não irei comentar a idade dos personagens, mas se você quiser escolher a idade do seu par por mim tudo bem. O fato dela ser amiga da Emma também foi muito bom, já que elas são opostas umas das outras, mas são também ao mesmo tempo muito amigas. Qualquer coisa, você já sabe.**

Personagem: Reis Frederica

Autora: EdLovesWritting

Par: Suigetsu

**Achei essa personagem bastante interessante. Achei engraçado o fato de chamarem ela de Fred, isso poderia chegar a virar uma certa confusão na história. Eu sei que você iria preferir ficar com o Sasuke ou o Gaara, mas eu achei que eles são muito diferentes, muito mesmo. Mas o Suigetsu ficaria muito divertido com ela, por ele adorar uma boa briga e fazer piadas de tudo. Quem sabe ela não acaba botando ele na linha? Espero que goste do par e qualquer coisa me fale por review ou PM.**

Personagem: Yuki Ichida

Autora: Yuki

Par: Eu não achei eles combinam com a sua personagem se você pudesse eu gostaria de saber outras opções.

**É uma personagem muito boa, mas eu não achei que ela combinaria com o Sasuke ou o Sasori por não ter nada que os ligue, ou os aproxime. Gostei do fato de ela falar rápido, porque ela poderia acabar soltando coisas bem engraçadas. Espero que não fique chateada comigo nem nada, mas eu queria que você me desse outras opções para ela. Qualquer coisa me mande um review ou uma PM.**

****Personagem: Arma Comitten

Autora: AkatzeLove

Par: Ainda não sei. Irei pensar em algo. Talvez eu coloque o Sai que eu sei que você adora, mas não tenho certeza.

**Adorei ele achei ele bem legal, mas eu não tenho ideia de como escrever o que você quer. Ainda bem que é você que irá escrever ele pra mim.**

****Personagem: Deniro Comitten

Autora: AkatzeLove

Par: Estou pensando. Como eu disse antes preciso de mais fichas de homens para decidir alguma coisa.

**Você ainda não mandou a ficha dele, espero que mande logo, hein? Gostei muitissimo dele! Mas eu preciso de mais personalidade da sua parte, dependendo do que você inventar eu irei pensar em um par.**

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado dos pares. Se quiserem modificar alguma coisa, saber o que vai acontecer mais ou menos com seu OC (pq gente eu só estou escrevendo o primeiro capitulo né?) podem falar, ok?<p>

Bom espero que eu ganhe mais fichas, e quero saber o que vocês acharam meninas.

Beijos e Aguardem o primeiro capitulo. Aviso: Não terá segundo capitulo se eu não receber mais fichas, ok?

Saibam que amei todos os OCs

Até a próxima meus amores :D

Karolyn Harumi (Carol)


	3. Bem Vindos

**Yo people!**

**Eu queria começar dizendo: muito, muito obrigada por todas as fichas. De verdade, nem sei como agradecer.**

**Queria dizer que todas, eu disse TODAS, as fichas que me enviaram foram aceitas. **

**Antes de falar o par de cada uma irei falar algumas coisinhas:**

**1- Eu queria pedir que quem agora, tiver mais ideias. Por favor me enviar, principalmente de como se conheceram, por que a maioria falou de trombar um com outro, ou derrubar alguma coisa no outro. Para cena romantica, eu queria que fossem mais criativos. Porque neste cruzeiro, ninguém vai sentar numa cadeira de praia todo dias com o amor da sua vida do seu lado. Não. Pode acontecer de cair pedaços do navio, de uma sala encher de água, de alguns ficarem presos em partes do cruzeiro. Em fim, todo tipo de desastres, porque o cruzeiro vai para no meio do nada.**

**2- Quero avisar que fiquem calmos, porque são 27 fichas se contei direito, mais os personagens de Naruto. É difícil encaixar todo mundo na fic. Então, me desculpem se alguém não aparecer no capitulo, se aparecer pouco em um e etc. Gente, é muito personagem, não dá pra colocar todo mundo em todos os capítulos, ok? Outra coisa também, é o tempo. Fics com muito personagem precisam de tempo pra ser criadas, então tenham paciência, eu tenho mais duas fics pra postar, os capítulos não serão muito rápidos. Espero que que compreendam.**

**3- Alguém ai está afim de betar está fic? Só essa.**

**Agora vamos aos pares:**

Personagem: Yoona Choi

Autor: Lala-Hyuuga

Par: Deidara

Personagem: Kohona Yosowa

Autor: Kotori Uchiha

Par: Pain

Personagem: Toriko Yosowa

Autor: Kotori Uchiha

Par: Você poderia escolher outro por favor? Me desculpe, espero que não fique chateada.

Personagem: Aoshi Shihyo

Autor: Rodrigo DeMolay

Par: Kurenai

Personagem: Mirno O'Hare

Autor: Ai-no-Hana

Par: Kimimaru

Personagem: David Buster

Autor: Ai-no-Hana

Par: Rin

Personagem: Nicolas Ramirez Buster

Autor: Ai-no-Hana

Par: Temari

Personagem: Alejandro Rámon Gonzalez

Autor: Ai-no-Hana

Par: Konohomaru

Personagem: Satou Kuromashi

Autor: HWinchester

Par: Hinata

Personagem: Miho Kuromashi

Autor: HWinchester

Par: Sasuke

Personagem: Mao Kuromashi

Autor: HWinchester

Par: Sasori

Personagem: Annabelle Parks

Autor: Hanna Uchiha

Par: Gaara

Personagem: Yoshihiro Hirohata

Autor: Lynn

Par: Ino

Personagem: Ren Yagami

Autor: Gewn-chan

Par: Naruto

Personagem: Daichi Yagami

Autor: Gewn-chan

Par: Tenten

Personagem: Deniro Comitten

Autor: AkatzeLove

Par: Kin

Personagem: Kochikyu Yosowa

Autor: Kotori Uchiha

Par: Sakura

Personagem: Ran Inazuma Amaya

Autor: Ran Inazuma Amaya

Par: Você pode escolher outros pares, porfavor? Não fique chateada, mas é que os que você quer já foram escolhidos

Personagem: Yoru Inazuma Amaya

Autor: Ran Inazuma Amaya

Par: Sai

Personagem: Izarochy Dimonty

Autor: Hyperion

Par: Hidan

Personagem: Edgar de Las Nieves

Autor: Bibi entre as Bis

Par: Hanabi

Personagem: Samuel Maurazaki Garo

Autor: Ren Miyako

Par: Você pode dar mais opções por favor? Talvez você fique com o Neji. Talvez.

Personagem: Emma Murazaki Garo

Autor: Ren Miyako

Par:Konan

**Se eu esqueci alguém, por favor me avise, ok? Qualquer coisa, dúvida, sugestão, ideia. Já sabem: PM ou reviews. Ou quem preferir, aqui está meu Email: karolynharumi arroba hotmail ponto com**

**Neste capitulo irão aparecer somente as pessoas que me enviaram primeiro. Então não fiquem decepcionados, como avisei antes, nem todos podem aparecer em todos os capitulos. Quem achar que o personagem não está legal, ou que ficou ruim, pode reclamar comigo, ok? Vocês tem todo direito.**

**Aqui vai o primeiro capitulo. Espero que gostem:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 – Bem vindos<strong>

De:** Karolyn Harumi**

-Bem vindos ao cruzeiro Konoha. Espero que gostem da sua estádia em nosso maravilhoso cruzeiro. Gostaria de lhes apresentar meus sócios: Sr. Minato Uzumaki, Sr. Fugaku Uchiha e Sr. Hiashi Hyuuga. Vocês já podem ir para seus quartos e usufruir de nossas acomodações. Boa viagem! – Tsunade falava animada no microfone.

"Ontem mesmo ela estava gritando com meu pai pelo telefone" – Pensei suspirando enquanto encarava o palco com a loira de seios fartos e de um mau humor bem conhecido.

Comecei a olhar em volta a procura de algum rosto conhecido.

-Quem você está procurando Kat-chan? – Naruto falou sorridente.

-Ninguém Naruto – Falei seca.

-Tudo bem então. Vou lá com o teme – Naruto falou sorrindo de orelha á orelha.

-Eu vou com você – Falei calmamente seguindo meu irmão hiperativo loiro.

-Sasuke-teme! Teme! TEME! – Naruto gritou no meio da multidão.

-Que foi Dobe? – Sasuke falou friamente surgindo no meio da multidão.

-Achei você, onde você estava? – Naruto falou o encarando.

-Oi Sasuke – Falei assim que ele me encarou com seus olhos ônix.

-Katsumi – Ele me cumprimentou de volta.

-Nossa, agora estou sendo ignorado – Naruto falou emburrado.

-Cala a boca, baka – Falei dando um tapa de leve no meu irmão.

-Kat-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan! – Gritaram duas vozes femininas conhecidas e logo uma cabeleira loira e outra rosa surgiram na multidão que se aglomerava no deque de entrada.

-Oi Ino-chan, Sakura-chan! – Falei sorrindo, enquanto era ignorada pelas duas.

-Sasuke-kun! – Sakura falou sorrindo.

-Sasuke-kun! – Gritou Ino escandalosa.

E agora que elas não falam comigo mesmo. Aproveitei para dar uma olhada no pessoal do deque. Logo avistei Hinata minha melhor amiga, claro que uma das.

-Hinata-chan! – Falei indo abraçar a morena.

-Katsumiii! – Gritou Hanabi, a irmã mais nova de Hinata. Logo senti ela me abraçando.

Devolvi o abraço e olhei pra cima, logo dei de cara com um par de olhos perolas me encarando friamente.

-Katsumi – Ele disse secamente.

-Neji – Respondi no mesmo tom.

-Onde estão os outros Katsumi-chan? – Hinata perguntou timidamente.

-Vem cá que te mostro – Falei sorrindo ao notar o embaraço de minha amiga, que na verdade queria ver meu irmão.

Puxando Hinata voltamos para o aglomerado que ficará maior, com rostos desconhecidos.

-Oi Hinata-chan! – Naruto cumprimentou sorridente fazendo a garota corar instantaneamente.

-Naruto, quem são esse? – Perguntei encarando um garoto de óculos escuros e cabelo azul preso em um rabo de cavalo com franja e uma garotinha ao seu lado.

-Ah! Desculpe. Esses aqui são Edgar e Anita de Las Nieves, eles são do México – Ela falou apontando as duas figuras.

-Prazer – Falei sorrindo.

O Garoto fez alguns sinais com a mão.

-O que ele está fazendo? – Pergunte interessada.

-Ele é mudo, ele está falando pela linguagem de sinais. A Anita-chan traduz pra gente – Naruto falou animado.

-Ele falou que é um prazer conhecer você também. Ele quer saber como se chama – A garota falou sorrindo.

-Desculpe. Eu sou a Katsumi e está é minha amiga Hinata – Falei apontando a morena ao meu lado.

-CALA A BOCA! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – Uma voz feminina gritou irritada.

Corri para ver o que estava acontecendo. Dando de cara com minha amiga Ino brigando com duas garotas. Saeko e Kin.

-Pela milésima vez! Foi sem querer, garota! – Saeko respondeu enfurecida. Ela tem um cabelo verde-água escuro, levemente ondulado, que para na altura dos ombros. Ela usa sempre um fivela dourada no lado esquerdo da cabeça e também brincos pequenos e simples. Seus olhos são azuis-escuros, mas tão escuros que são quase pretos. É alta e magra, tem uma boca corada, em contraste com seu rosto ligeiramente pálido.

-Você fez de propósito, que eu vi! – Ino gritou devolvendo.

-Eu não fiz de propósito sua loira oxigenada! – Ela devolveu enraivecida.

-Olha quem fala, a garota homem! – Ino gritou no meio da fúria.

Tudo o que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido. Me vi correndo em direção a minha amiga loira e cabelos verde-água próximos. Percebi que algo ruim iria acontecer e segurei minha amiga tentando puxá-la para o lado, fechei os olhos por um segundo. Quando abri vi o punho de Saeko a centímetros do nariz de Ino e Shikamaru segurando-a com força.

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Uma multidão havia se reunido em volta das garotas que brigavam no deque.

Vi Saeko abaixar o braço e a cabeça vencida. Encarei Ino com o olhar, e ela assentiu entendendo a mensagem.

-Me desculpe – As duas falaram em uníssono, para logo em seguida se encararem furiosamente.

A garota de cabelo verde-água encarou o moreno que a segurava firmemente e este acabou por soltá-la com um olhar reprovador no rosto, além do de tédio, é claro.

Puxei Ino para longe antes que começassem outra confusão. Suspirei, está seria uma longa viagem.

.:s2:. .:s2:. .:s2:.

Logo em que embarquei no navio, fui direto para o deque, onde encontrei a dona do cruzeiro falando no mesmo. Suspirei e peguei uma revista, quando levantei os olhos dei de cara com uma confusão enorme no deque.

"É isso que dá não prestar atenção Rachel" – Pensei comigo mesma.

Sem querer me intrometer fui em busca de uma atendente, para me ajudar a achar meu quarto.

Abri um sorriso quando vi uma.

-Hã... Com licença. Moça, você poderia me dizer onde fica este quarto? – Perguntei educadamente.

-Sim, no próximo corredor, á direita – Ela falou em um tom meio arrogante e com pena.

-Obrigada – Falei sorrindo.

-Ei, Precisa de ajuda. Você não pode ficar andando sozinha assim por ai – A moça falou me seguindo.

-Não, estou bem. Sou bem grandinha, não acha? – Falei virando a cadeira de rodas.

-Mas, você veio sozinha? – A atendente perguntou.

-Sim, algum problema? – Falei me virando para encará-la. Qual é a dela?

-Mas não perigoso você andar sozinha por ai, nesse _estado_? – A moça perguntou arrogante e com um olhar de pena.

-E você por acaso já viu o seu? – Falei irritada. Aproveitei e passei com a cadeira de rodas por cima dos pés da atendente.

Me virei e fui a procura do meu quarto no corredor. Mal sabia eu, que estava sendo observada.

.:s2:. .:s2:. .:s2:.

- Duas águas de coco, por favor! – Pedi sorridente a balconista.

-Pode deixar, algo mais? – A senhora perguntou.

-Nada. Quanto ficou? – Falei sorrindo pra ela igualmente.

- Aqui está. São 300 yenes. – Ela falou nos entregando o suco.

-Aqui. Obrigada – Falei pegando as duas bebidas.

Me dirigi para a mesa onde minha amiga Keiko me aguardava ansiosa.

-Pronto! – Falei entregando a bebida dela.

-Humm, está muito bom. Adorei este lugar – Ela disse radiante.

-Também achei – Falei a olhando.

-Emma, o que exatamente está acontecendo na piscina? – Minha amiga perguntou apontando uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros com uma franja irregular que tendia pro lado direito. Os olhos dela eram de um azul muito escuro.

-Parece que um garoto de cabelos brancos está jogando água em todo mundo e aquela garota foi uma das que foram molhadas – Ela respondeu calmamente.

-Nossa, eles estão discutindo. Isso ai vai virar um barraco. Vamos para outro lugar? – Keiko pediu levantando.

-ENTÃO TÁ SENHOR SUIGETSU, E QUEM QUE DISSE QUE VOCÊ PODE SAIR POR AI JOGANDO ÁGUA NAS PESSOAS, HEIN? – A garota gritou jogando água nele.

-DESCULPA AI GAROTA? COMO É SEU NOME MESMO... FRAURICA? – O garoto de cabelos brancos gritou.

-FREDERICA, SEU IMBECIL! – A garota gritou de volta.

-Vamos logo. – Falei levantando, enquanto observava a multidão surgir em volta do "casal".

.:s2:. .:s2:. .:s2:.

Me sentei em uma das mesas perto de uma barraca de suco de frutas, observando a discussão que ocorria na área da piscina, que por sinal, começava a ficar maior a cada minuto.

-Essa briga não vai acabar nunca? – Perguntei falando comigo mesma.

-Realmente – Uma voz masculina respondeu.

Olhei para minha frente dando de cara com um par óculos escuros me encarando com um olhar frio.

-Ahh! , me desculpe! – Falei atropelando as palavras.

-Ahh! , me desculpe! – Falei atropelando as palavras.

-O que você disse? – O rapaz falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Eu não queria... Me desculpe – Falei o encarando.

-Não, eu não entendi o que você disse antes – Ele falou soltando uma risada.

Ótimo, agora ele está curtindo com a minha cara.

-Deixa pra lá. Vou me me sentar outra mesa – Falei corando de vergonha. Arg! Que mico.

-Não pode ficar. Que tal se eu pagar uma bebida pra nós dois? Quem sabe assim podemos conversar. Com calma, por favor – Ela falou com um sorriso de canto.

-Por que não? – Falei sorrindo.

Esse cruzeiro vai ser realmente, muito interessante.

* * *

><p><strong>Então? O que acharam? <strong>

**Eu sei que ficou pequeno, mas gente. Eu tive que ler, reler e reler, TODAS as fichas e escolher o par de cada um, SOZINHA, me deem um desconto, ok?**

**Alguém ai tem uma fic de fichas? Adoro fic de fichas! Se tiverem me avisem, ok? **

**Já da pra perceber que esse cruzeiro vai ser cheio das confusões, certo? Então se preparem.**

**Respostas das reviews:**

**EdLovesWrintting: Sim, ela entrou! Espero que tenha gostado dela. Que bom que gosta dele, fiquei com medo de não gostar D; Obrigada, realmente preciso de MUITA inspiração .**

**Yuki: Coloquei você com o Shino, espero que não tenha problema . Prometo que ele vai ser legal. Se quiser mudar alguma coisa nela pra ficar ao seu agrado. Porque eu não tinha muita opção. Beijos**

**Otawa Nekozawa: Aqui está a Saeko como você queria, espero que tenha gostado dela. Espero que o fogo da juventude não me abandone UAHSUASHUAHS' **

**Gabummon: Oi, tudo sim! Acha, acontece ^^ Nossa, as duas estão muito bem feitas, amei elas. Espero que tenha gostado de como tenha ficado. A história está aqui. Beijos.**

**Kotori Uchiha: Sim, eu aceito. Eu ia te pedir isso. Beijos e em breve os três irão aparecer ^^**

**É isso ai... bem pra quem ainda tem que escolher o par aqui vai quem sobrou: Neji, Lee, Kakuzo, Kisame, Gai, Asuma, Chouji, Kankuro, Juugo, Ebisu, Yamato, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Obito, Tobi, Iruka, Anko, Tayuya, Shizune e Karin.**

**Agora quem já tem par, foi aceito. Ou não fez ficha, se quiser fazer uma ficha pra um dos acima, sem problemas, mas não será um personagem que aparecerá muito, ok?**

**Nos vemos no próximo. **

**Kissu e ja ne.**

**Karolyn Harumi (Carol)**


End file.
